Lecture
by Child of Dawn
Summary: Grissom has a surprise for Sara


Obviously I don't know any of these people or own any of the characters. Although I wish I could get my hands on Grissom.

Also this is a new edited version. I may continue the story if I get good reveiws.

* * *

He had thought about this moment for awhile now and had planned it all out covering every detail and making sure he could answer any question she might ask. He was a scientist after all so he made sure he covered every possible variable except the obvious ones like the unexpected arrival of co-workers, the phone ringing, and several other usual things in his rather unusual life. On any normal day most of these things wouldn't bother him but today was not any normal day. It took weeks of phone calls, pulling in favors, and even doing some 'politicing' which was a concept he was rather unfamiliar with but if the end result is what he hoped it would be more than worth it.

When he received the phone call from Berkley two months ago it gave him an idea how to execute what he had already been thinking of doing anyway. So that's when the plans started and it all came down to this morning and he was getting more nervous by the second and with each interruption he was starting to get frustrated. He had told her he was leaving work early and had stressed that he wanted her to come directly over to his townhouse after she was done with her shift.

He had just walked into the door and put his things away when the doorbell sounded the first time. It was Catharine; it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for her to stop by out of the blue but she hadn't done it so long that it had caught him off guard. He suspected she and Warrick were having an affair but he didn't think that he off all people had a right to condemn them. She had said she had needed to talk to him but at the moment he just needed to get rid of her. He did finally get rid of her promising to make her a priority that night at the beginning of shift. He cleaned up and decided to jump in the shower when his phone had rung it was Hodges with results from his case. That guy was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

Sara had just walked through the front door when he walked into his living room after his shower and he knew it was time to tell her his idea but than the door bell sounded again. Forever understanding, she just smiled and walked to the kitchen and out of view of the door. It was FedEx with a certified package from Berkeley. He headed back to the kitchen when his phone went off again. He took a look at Sara who obviously seemed amused by the current frustration shown on his face. He looked at his phone, it was Catharine. He opened, and did something he had only done to Ecklie in the past. As he shut the phone off, he could picture her reaction on the other end and couldn't but laugh a little.

"Ecklie?" Sara replied with a smile.

"Catharine", he replied.

"You know she'll make you pay for that later" she laughed as she began collecting ingredients for omelets.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you right now"

She looked up from cutting vegetables a little confused and not sure she was going to like this conversation. "Okay, shoot" she replied, desperately trying to remain calm.

"I have been asked to do another Guest Lecture spot next month".

She stopped chopping and looked up. She tried to hide her sudden surge of frustration and tried sound understanding when she opened her mouth to speak but didn't have a chance.

"It's on the use of insects in Forensics and it is 6 weeks long".

"Has Ecklie authorized your leave yet?" she said forcing herself to bite back the anger that he hadn't talked about it with her before now.

"Actually both of our leaves and I must say he seemed quite glad to get ride of us both for awhile" he smiled, but he knew her well enough that she was going to be mad about him making the next decision without her.

"Both of us?" she was getting confused.

"I told the University that I would only do it if I could bring an assistant and they agreed. I told Ecklie the school requested two of us and that I was taking you".

Sara didn't know if she wanted to be mad or not. It didn't bother her about helping with the lecture but he did make the decision without her and that did make her rather irritated.

Deciding it was now a good time to change tactics he walked up to her and gentle grasped her hand in his caressing it with his fingers. He placed his other hand on her hip and began caressing it too knowing he was beginning to melt away any anger she had. "I thought it would give us a chance to be away from the lab together and away from prying eyes" he spoke as he leaned in to kiss her.

He always knew how to melt her anger away and he was right she thought, _they could use some time away together. _"Okay, you got me. When do we leave?"

"Well this envelope should have everything in it about that". He opened it up and emptied the contents on the counter. He picked up what looked like plane tickets, "We fly out two Saturdays from now at 9 am. There are car keys and apartment keys here along with a class schedule and a campus map".

"Wow, they do all of this for you every time you do lecture. No wonder you do them. Where are we going anyway?"

He smiled, "Berkley". He was happy she didn't fight him on going to Berkeley but still he was nervous because the hard part was still yet come.

"Where we first met, appropriate" She smiled.

Grissom dug his hand in his pants pocket. "More than you know" he said as brought his hand back out in the shape of a fist.

"What does that mean?" she asked as he took both of her hands in one of his and looked her in the eyes.

He knew when he realized that he couldn't live without her that she wouldn't want a fancy proposal so he'd kept it simple, "Well, I was hoping we could make it a honeymoon of sorts. If you want to?" he opened his hand and Sara's already huge eyes fell on a necklace, not a ring. _No,_ Sara thought,_ he would of known I wouldn't of wanted one. _It was unique, probably custom made because she had never seen one like it. It was a small white gold chain with a Butterfly on it. It was simple a Butterfly with only three small stones down the body of it and on the corner of the right wing was a date. She smiled; it was the date they met.

Sara smiled as he put the necklace around her neck, "You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes, Sara", he smiled.

"But there is so little time" Sara couldn't help but grin.

Grissom grinned, "If that is yes. Then I'll let you know that someone happened to owe me a favor so they sent me everything we needed. He told me just to fax all the paperwork to his office by the end of the week and he'll have everything ready for us when we get off the plane. I also took the liberty of locating a couple of simple and small Justices of the Peace. I figured you wouldn't want a Church and you wouldn't want anything extravagant". Finishing he pulled a stack of paper out the door next to them.

Sara brought his face to hers giving him long kiss. "Paperwork later" she said pulling him toward the bedroom.


End file.
